


【莫萨】Little guradian angel

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 是HE啦。2018万圣节贺文





	【莫萨】Little guradian angel

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；被守护者！莫x守护天使！萨；万圣节贺文，是篇没什么意思的搞笑文  
> *弗朗切斯科.萨列里（班萨） 安东尼.萨列里（没弯萨） 安东尼奥.萨列里（Flo萨）

安东尼奥.萨列里被他的大天使哥哥抹着眼泪丢下了天堂。  
“是时候出去历练了，安东。”他的异瞳、看起来说是天使不如说更像恶魔或者是魔法师却的确是大天使的哥哥弗朗切斯科.萨列里握着小安东的肩，给他头上怼了个金灿灿的名叫光环读作不仅是监视器还是功劳积累器总而言之就是考核期工具反正绝对不能丢的东西，“哥哥在天堂门口等你哦，反正撑死一百年，睡个觉就过去的事。”  
然后他的异瞳闪过一丝诡异的光：“要不是那帮家伙说没有实习不能入岗，哥哥哪里舍得让你下去。”  
……更像恶魔了呢，萨列里哥哥啊……  
三百年前被弗朗切斯科揪着翅膀像宰鸡一样丢下天堂的安东尼.萨列里在他们旁边路过。  
弗朗切斯科最后抹了一把泪，握着弟弟的肩，一闭眼，一用力，小安东就被推下去了，被迫开始了他的实习生涯。

一身吊带裤的安东尼奥.萨列里站在树梢。  
他要是显出形，绝对有成打的母亲和变态冲上前来抱着他狂亲，而后者绝对会被劈成灰。小小的萨列里穿着一套深蓝的吊带裤，十几岁的小少年就像个大家少爷，刘海整整齐齐地梳在额前，白衬衫的领上还有个漂亮的黑曜石领花，白色带藏青压边的小腿袜用吊袜带扣住，黑色的小皮鞋能露出漂亮的脚踝，中长的裤腿则能露出漂亮的小腿。  
一身吊带裤的安东尼奥.萨列里在树梢摔了一跤。  
（“咔。”）  
（“大哥，镜子被你捏碎了哥。”）  
于是他头顶的光环咕噜噜地滚到了地上。  
并非不能想象的后果呢。  
于是他头顶的光环咕噜噜地滚到了被他守护的孩子面前。  
并非能想象的后果啊！！

小小的莫扎特本来只是在树下玩耍，突然间却看见一个金环滚到了他的脚前，好奇的孩子抓起了那个不知从何而来的东西，朝金环滚来的方向看了过去。  
那是一个穿着一身他没见过的衣服的孩子，漂亮的胳膊和小腿都是赤裸的，他还戴着个漂亮的黑曜石领花，黑发短短的，额前搭了整齐的刘海，棕色的眼睛像一汪湖。那个孩子背后还有一对白色的翅膀，扑扇两下就能带着他飞起来。  
萨列里扑扇了几下翅膀飞到莫扎特面前，不顾还在疼的脸和膝盖忍着泪朝那个定定地看着他的孩子伸出手：“还我。”  
“那你要听听我的曲子。”孩子笑了起来，他的金发耀眼的几乎融进了一片列阳，眯着眼笑的耀眼可爱。

但萨列里没有想到的是，一天又一天，一天又一天，他就这样坐在孩子的钢琴上听莫扎特弹琴，反正天使的重量约等于一根羽毛，压不坏钢琴。  
即使萨列里带了光环隐身的时候，莫扎特也还是喜欢和跟一团空气没有区别的萨列里聊天，比如“您觉得这里需不需要再加一点”或者是“您喜欢这种还是这种”，数不胜数，完全不把萨列里当个看不见的守护天使看。  
萨列里本该在莫扎特的肩上做个不比一根羽毛重的一团空气，屏气无声地待上几十年，直到这个孩子长大，再死去。他不应被看见，也不应引起被守护的人的注意——他本应当一团无声的空气，在这个孩子不该去天堂之前将他的脚拽在人间的地上。  
当然，即使上一句话是一个比喻句，萨列里也是做不到的。  
莫扎特常干的，就是像个一般的人间儿童一样蹦蹦跳跳，把金色的音符和笑声撒了一路，萨列里就算一时没看住他，也能顺着一路金色找到莫扎特。

然而萨列里现在当一团无声的空气，莫扎特却把他当作亲眼见过的存在，对着不知道在哪个角落的空气萨列里停不下嘴，就像他停不下自己指尖淌出的金色。  
萨列里先前能够继续当自己的空气，却还是会现出形来握住莫扎特烧的滚烫的手，再把自己的嘴贴住掌心，吹进一口气：“您很快就能好起来了。”  
“你听起来就像是医生，安东。”莫扎特这时候倒是忘了眼前的不是人，而是父座下的白鸽，是神迹，自然而然地没有把那话当真相，而是安慰，“你亲我一口我就会好起来啦。”  
（“咔。”）  
（“大哥，镜子又双叒叕碎了……”）  
萨列里看着孩子烧的通红的脸蛋和掩饰不去的痛苦疲惫，在那张泛着病态甜味的嘴上落下轻轻的一吻。

xx年后（这就是篇贺文，饶了我吧orz）  
莫扎特捧着回来途中买的最时新的甜品，等萨列里从皇宫里回来（萨列里有时候会自己跑去皇宫听不同的音乐家等演奏）。  
听见开门声，一声甜甜的“安东”还没喊出口，就有一坨黑影从天而降duang一声砸在了刚进门的萨列里面前。  
“什么——！”  
“弗朗切斯科？！”

弗朗切斯科：（掏出小刀）  
莫扎特：……嗯？  
莫扎特：这位先生是……？  
安东尼奥：（被死死地挡住，只能听见声音）我哥哥弗朗切斯科。  
莫扎特：我以为天使是蛋里孵出来的？  
萨列里：……  
弗朗切斯科：（母狮护崽.jpg）  
莫扎特：您听我解释！  
弗朗切斯科：你先说，我听着。  
莫扎特：我和安东……  
弗朗切斯科：（挥舞小刀）你再说一遍。  
莫扎特：（有点疑惑）我和安东……  
弗朗切斯科：安东是你能叫的吗？  
莫扎特心想，这天是聊不下去了。  
于是他就（把）死（天）聊天（死）了。  
莫扎特：“我就是喜欢安东，怎么样？”  
“天使不能杀不该死的人啊哥哥！！！！”

最后他们一起上天堂了，HE。  
（？）


End file.
